Tamally Maak
by Kaiya Sara
Summary: They left their lives to search a new beggining...but they will find out that running away is not a way out...Rated just in case..HotaruKuramaAvalanche.The name means Allways with you..
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:Leaving the past

* * *

**The school for gifted children.It was the most weirdest institute,he ever thought.But that was normal,because there were studying the mutants….the children that suffered mutations in their bodies.He never thought that his mother will sent him there…and now that all his friends were gone,each one with his business,he had nothing left to do than accept his mother decision.He will go to this …school…even if he didn't saw himself as a mutant…or a gifted human….This was the thing…He was human only by half.The 'foreign' half was something that a normal human could never understand…was beyond understanding.So…maybe his mother decision was good..in a way…maybe thos mutants…would understand him…know him better than his own mother..**

**-Shu,are u ready honey?**

**That's my mother.My human mother at least.I really love her…I'll do anything for her….just to make her happy…and kill anyone who would think in hurting her..**

**-I'll be there in a minut mom!I answer.**

**I take another look at my room.The room I shared with my three personalities for over 18 years.I smile….I have good memories in this place…I lived here…I lied here….laugh….bleed…mostly bleed…I can't help a small laugh..**

**-Shuu!**

**-Coming!**

**I turn and grabb my bag.It's kinda big…but nothing I can't handle.I leave my room knowing that in this way…I leave my past.**

**Mom smiles to me as I walk to the gates.I smile back and wave the hand that hold my ticket.America's my destination.I pass the ticket to the guard and with a last look I enter…my new life…**

**-Take care….Suuichi….a smiling mom sais to herself as she watches her son leaving her for the first time.His son…known as the S class demon…Youko Kurama.

* * *

**

**I.I am…Am I?Do I really exist?Or does this piece of glass lying about my existence?So I….exist?Do I….really live?The ticket is on the coffe table.America…such a distant place from all my friends….Friends….I really care about them…that's why I better leave…My presence may harm them..My powers are growing..and this professor…may be my only chance.When he came to our home,he looked deep into my eyes…and knew that I hide something…He came to ask about a boy's place….Suuichi Minamino or something like that…He had the wron street number on his ticket…Thank God Pu knew him from the biology club.He looked into my eyes and felt my power…my …secret.he doesn't know…I didn't let him read my minds..But I know he is a good person.I can…feel it.I just smiled and approached him.He gave me the address of his institute…and that I can come when I feel like doing it…he doesn't want to force me telling him what's with me..he just wants to help me….I kissed his hand and said into his mind..**

**-_Thank you,professor Xavier…_**

**I rised my eyes and met his.So kind eyes…he smilled and said back.**

**-_I shall expect you…Hotaru…_**

**That's when I decided.I will build a new life there…not forgetting my friends from here…just…leave my life…I will…and I succed..leaving my past..

* * *

**

I don't own any SM,YYH or X-men evolution characters.I only own this story...plzz read and review...Sorry 4 the gram...but I'm foreign...Ja! 


	2. Day 1

**

* * *

**

Day 1

* * *

Hotaru looked up on the skye.It was shining so much...A smile curved on her lips.Then she looked back in her room.To go?Or stay?No...go...she tooked the decision already.But it was so hard for her to just leave when ...she had to gave up her past...But will he give up to her?All the memories as the senshi of Ruin...not as a human as much the one as a senshi were suffocating her.

_'No...I'm leaving.._'.shethought and start packing her stuff.The 16 years old girl was about to change her life...

* * *

Kurama watched the mansion from the car.When it stoped he stepped out of it.His read hair was falling down his shouldeurs gracefully and his green eyes inspected the area.There was lots of energy...around..

-It's ok to leave your stuff here?the taxi driver asked.

-Yes...sorry for the trouble..Kurama smiled.

The taxi runed like hell as if the end of the world was just now.Kurama let out a sight and felt a presence behind him.He turned and saw a tall red-haired woman,slim,well done,with a strong power inside of her.

-Hello.You must be Suuichi Minamino from Japan,isn't it?

-Yes I am.Nice to meet you.

He smiled brightly.

-I'm sorry for not beeing able to pick you up but..

-No problem at all..I came earlier than expected.

The woman smiled.

-I'm Jane.Jane Grey.I'm one of the seniors around.

-Nice to meet you too again,Mrs Grey.

Jane smiled.The boy was sure handsome...and not to mention polite.Maybe if all the mutants would be at least this polite,she thought.

-Follow me,Suuichi.

Kurama took his bag and followed the woman inside the mansion.Here he found himself into an enormous hall and a huge stair in front of him.jane took it left and he followed her without saying anything.He saw with the back of his eyes a girl's head...yes...a girl's HEAD coming out from the right wall of the smaller hall which they were passing.He almost gasped in surprise but the realized it was probably a mutant.Jane went thru a wooden door and Kurama followed.It was actually an office behind the door.The proffesor,who came after him a while ago was there.Xavier smiled to the young boy and asked him to sit somewhere.Kurama succed in hiding his powers level from the others around including Jane but the professor..he let him know...he had his trust.

-Suuichi please tell them who you are,Xavier told him and showed the few mutants present.

-Hello...My name is Suuichi Minamino-

-Hey,what kind of name is that!

-Bobby,don't be rude!another girl,dressed too much for this time of the year told him and gave him a punch in his head.

-Ouch,it hurts,Rogue!

-Good!

-Please,continue...Jane asked Kurama.

-I'm 19 and a half years old and...I'm...a mutant.

-WE know that already...you're one of us...if u wouldn't be you would of stayed home...a ...blue haired guy said.

Kurama's smile was still there...but looked like frozed.

-I like reading,growing plants and help my friends...he looked at Jane.This is all...I guess.

-For now,Suuichi.

-hey,Suuichi!the blue guy asked again.

-Yes?

-I'm Kurt.

-Nice to meet you Kurt.

-This is Marie..he pointed the well dressed girl.That's Shadowcat...the girl from the wall.And here are Bobby-but we should go after our X name's...Then,here it comes again.I'm Nightcrawler.

-Nightcrawler?  
-Yes...look...he said and took his true form..and then vanished behind Kurama and tickled him.Then returned to his previous place and form.

-Interesting..Kurama muttered.

-And she's Rogue...(marie)...Ice-man...Spike...Storm is Spike's auntie...(he laughes but Spike gives him a punch)..Cyclops...Jane...Wolverine by the way isn't here..a new girl from Japan also will come today.

-Oh...Kurama said.

-That's Jubilee...and,well...proffesor Xavier.

-It's nice to meet you all...Kurama said politely.

-C'mon let the bulshit and let's go and play something...Spike murmured and grabed Kurama,pulling him after him.Kurama tried to stoped him but thought that making friends will be good.So,he smiled and complied.

Jane remained alone with Xavier.

-What do you think about him professor?

Xavier closed his eyes and thought a few seconds.

-His soul is tormented.I din't read his mind...that would be to rude...But he's a good guy...has something evil inside of him just like us but...His powers are perfectly controled by him...Honestly Jane?  
The read head woman turned and looked at him.

-Yes?  
-I don't know why he will stay here...our purpose is helping them to controll their powers and use them wise but...He has the perfect controll over both his powers and rage.The only thing that misses is...a warm soul...love...

-I see...Jane murmured and looked over the window.The night was about to fall.

-Wolverine...is close with her...

-Is she as good as the boy?

-Hm...she hides her abylities perfectly.I only know what she wants me too.It will be hard to make her actually communicate with us..

-Does she trustes you?Jane asked as she walked closely to the window.

-She does ...

-That's a start...Jane smiled.

* * *

Kurama was in the backyard with Spike and Rogue,when they heard a car parking.

-That must pe Logan...with the other transfered...Wanna check it out Shuu?

-Sure,Kurama smiled.

The three of them went into the garage and saw Logan,a tall well build man helping out a girl.Kurama was more interested that Spike or Rogue.His smiled faded when he felt the wave of energy coming out from...that girl.He looked at her...She was tall...not very much but tall...slim ,with perfect shapes,white skin,dark violet hair long till her waist,and violet eyes,amethyst eyes.Her eyes were so sad and she looked...like she was living only because she was breathing.She was dressed in black,wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

-She's one of yours,Rogue..

-And what THAT means Spike!Rogue yelled at him.

-Weird...

-Oh,just SHUT UP!

Wolverine took the girls bags and went inside but before he worned the others not to assault the poor girl.

-Hy!Rogue jumped.

-Hya!Spike too.

Kurama walked slower to her and offer her a hand to shake.

-Hello.My name is Suuichi Minamino,I just came her too.

She just looked down.

-What's wrong?Don't be shy!Rogue slowly hugged her but the girl backed away.

Kurama looked at Spike...Spike at him...Rogue at both of them...and both of them at her.

-WHAT?

-You scared her!Spike jumped.

-NO I DID NOT!

* * *

-You mean she's not talking at all?Jane asked.

-Indeed.

-She's a mute?

-No...but she...had a bad experience and...she seems not wanting to be a part of this world so she...

-Rejecting herself...

-Yes.She began by talking less and less...eating less and less...She stopped talking...let's hope she'll not give up herself so easily.

-Poor girl...

-She's not as strong as they thought she was..

-Who?

-Her adoptive parents...her friends...

-We must help her out...But how?

-Maybe Suuichi's arriving in the same day as hers is not a coincidence.Maybe is fate.

-Fate?professor...u believe in fate?Jane smiled.

-You can never know Jane...

-Indeed.

* * *

Hotaru looked at the room around her.She wasn't sharing the room..It was one of her conditions for coming.And she was living in a small house situated 100 m away from the principal mansion.It was a small house,with 1 floor,2 bedrooms,1 kitchen,1 living room and 1 bath.It was more than she ever wished...Silence and peace...to see what she will do...Continue this life...or not.After what happed with Chibiusa...Tears formed in her eyes..

"_-You know that you can't change it Saturn!_

_An angry saturn with glowing red eyes turned and slaped Uranus across her face.The hit make Uranu's face turned red._

_-Do not tell me what TO DO!_

_-Controll yourself!Small Lady is dead!_

_-The past can be changed...she will be warned about this and I WILL PROTECT HER!_

_-You can't change FATE!_

_-Don't tell me about FATE!I can defeat anything...EVEN DEATH!_

_-Your power can't save her..._

_-You're wrong...I can and I will!"_

She had failed...Tears continued to invade her face ...Chibiusa ...She looked in the darkness of the house...It looked like a grave...Her grave...She will...die.This is her...decision.To die...for failing her best friend ever...the first person an only one that truly believed in her...and saved her from her hollow.But now...she was a hollow again...

_Chibiusa..._


End file.
